1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for automatically aiming a laser beam on to a target in order to permanently direct said beam on to said target.
The object of the invention is an aiming system of the aforesaid type which enables high precision aiming to be obtained. To give an idea, the angular precision of the aiming can be better than 50 milliradians with a response time of the order of 5 ms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laser beam applications require the highest possible aiming precision in order to obtain an intensity of the flux reflected by the target which is the largest possible for a given laser power.
Automatic aiming systems are already known consisting of a turret supporting the laser and directing it in accordance with a predetermined aiming programme. The aiming precision obtained is mediocre. Non-automatic aiming systems are also known comprising a mirror which reflects the laser beam towards the target, and means for rotatably vibrating the mirror about two perpendicular axes to modulate the luminous signal reflected by the target in order to facilitate the detection of said signal.